With a Little Magic
by kurtswish
Summary: Kurt has fallen for one Blaine Anderson. Two problems, Blaine is his friend and he is already taken. Will a trip with friends help Kurt get over his feelings for Blaine or bring them closer together? AU, not too ansty


**Okay so I know that a few people were waiting for a sequel to What Spying Can Lead to. One is coming but I haven't figured out what I want to do with it yet. Then I was thinking the other day while I was driving about how my husband and I got together and I thought it would make a good Klaine story. Some things have been change to match the boys better. Oh and Kurt is totally me, not that I think he is the 'girly' one but I think our personalities match better. So this is another AU of how they could have become a couple. I don't know if New Orleans is this way anymore but it was when I was 20. Anyway I hope you like it. **

Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine was an extraordinary guy. Since meeting in Music Theory II at the beginning of the semester, they had formed a strong bond. Meeting for coffee after class, studying together, hanging out in their spare time, this had become the norm for them. Kurt couldn't help developing feelings for this amazing man.

The problem was, and with Kurt it always seemed like there was a problem, Blaine was taken. Two months of hanging out, innocently (or not so innocently) flirting and one day Blaine mentions Aaron. No warning, no fanfare, no drum roll, just casually says something about him.

"Aaron?" Kurt asks slightly confused.

"My boyfriend…" Blaine answers like it is the simplest thing in the world. Kurt drowned out the rest of the story, trying to wrap his head around this horrible news.

Kurt did try to suppress his feelings, knowing it was a lost cause. He also wouldn't trade Blaine's friendship for anything. So he settled for quietly mooning over the boy and plotting with Mercedes more and more outrageous ways that Aaron and Blaine could break up leaving the playing field open for Kurt. It was a childish, thing to do, but it helped Kurt and he would never follow through with it. (He had long since outgrown the need to actually interfere with other peoples love lives.)

Aaron was two years younger than Blaine and Kurt and therefore still in High School. Still in high school in Dayton an hour and half away from Columbus. Since the beginning of their relationship, Blaine and Aaron had been this far apart, Blaine going to Dalton Academy in Westerville with Aaron's older brother Jeff. Aaron stayed in Dayton, wanting to go to public school, practically begging, saying it would be easier to be recognized for his Baseball talent playing for a larger public school.

Kurt wanted to hate Aaron, he was popular(despite the fact that he was out and proud). He was handsome, tan, with naturally blond hair and clear blue eyes. Kurt REALLY wanted to hate him, but Aaron was just too damn nice for his own good.

Aaron had been visiting campus, when Kurt ran into him and Blaine at _their_ coffee shop. Never before had Kurt felt so out of place, wanting to leave and hide in his room until he knew the campus was an Aaron free zone, but Aaron had talked to him as if they were old friends. Kurt tried to keep his eyes from lingering on the two boys linked hands, engaging in a rather pleasant (for the circumstances) conversation before excusing himself with the need to go to rehearsal.

That ended the pointless plotting, the silly joking with Mercedes. Kurt just didn't feel right about it anymore. Unfortunately, the meeting didn't put an end to Kurt's feelings, which try as he might still continued to grow. Each moment with Blaine was happy misery for Kurt, revealing in being with him, but knowing that it meant nothing and never would mean anything.

Kurt was good at hiding his feelings from most people, only Mercedes and Finn ever really caught on to the amount of affection he had for the other man. Finn being Kurt's roommate, caught on fairly quickly listening to him babble about Blaine in the early days of their meeting. He was surprisingly sympathetic about the whole situation after Kurt found out about Aaron.

Since hanging out with Kurt, Blaine had become a part of Kurt's friends from the musical theatre department. He would hang out at rehearsals and late night meet-ups at IHOP chatting late into the night. He had in fact, become such a part of the group he was planning on taking the Musical Theatre class that summer, where the group would be working on an outdoor, Rock and Roll review. Kurt was excited to spend more time with Blaine, but hated himself it.

Two weeks before the end of the spring semester, Simon and Heather approached Kurt while sitting at the coffee house, reviewing for their Music Theory Final.

"Hey guys, we're planning a trip to New Orleans. You in?"

Kurt looked up at the couple in surprise, still trying to get used to the idea of being included. "That depends, when is it and who is going?" Kurt asked.

"Us, Hannah, James, Brent, Donavan, and George. We were planning on flying down Friday after finals and leaving that Sunday. George's dad is a pilot so he can get us cheap tickets, only $50. Hotel is only $75 for the weekend if you go."

Blaine looked hopefully at Kurt. Kurt knew that Blaine was excited to go, but only if Kurt went himself. "I'm in." Kurt told them, calculating how much he was going to have to dip into his savings to pay for this trip. But hearing Blaine enthusiastically agree to join in too, made it worth using his New York fund.

By the end of finals Kurt was ready for the trip, he needed something to help him de-stress. His first year of college finished, Kurt wheeled his suitcase through the airport surrounded by eight of his newest, closest friends.

Once in New Orleans, Donavan explains the great appeal of New Orleans and it's French Quarter. "The tough part it getting your first drink. Once you have that, it is pretty easy from then on." Kurt was wary, even at 19, he still looked really young for his age. However, it worked. James, Brent and Simon, who are all 21 already, bring back drinks to the rest of the group. Kurt eyed the tall green glass, the bottom is shaped like a hand grenade.

"What exactly is this?" Kurt asked Simon, who had handed it to him.

"A Hand Grenade, my brother says they are good, and strong too."

Kurt took a long pull on the straw, flooding his mouth with a melon-y taste. By the time he was finished, Kurt was feeling very tipsy. The group walked through the French Quarter taking in the sites only contained in this city. The unique old buildings, housing everything from tacky souvenir stores, to fancy restaurants, toy stores to sex shows; not to mention the abundance of bars.

The nine friends walked down the middle of Bourbon Street, jostled about by the huge party that is the French Quarter on a Friday night. The trek was slow owing to the number of people stopping to watch girls expose themselves for cheap, plastic beads. The boys in the group, with the exception on Kurt and Blaine, whooped and enjoyed the show these random girls provided.

During one such stop, Kurt and Blaine followed Hannah and Heather into a dark, crowded shop. Kurt looked up at the sign as they entered, _Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo. _It felt strange for him to be walking through the shop eyeing the strange wares for sale. Voodoo dolls, candles, beads and other oddly common but weird things lined the shop. Signs peppered the wall warning customers that shoplifters would be cursed. Kurt made his way to the back of the store, laughing quietly at some of the merchandise, until his eyes fell on a small box labeled, _love bracelets. _He read the small card: This bracelet is created in honor of the Voodoo Goddess of romantic love, Erzulie Freda. Erzulie Freda is invoked to help find a lover, or to renew a love relationship. She is also a powerful magician whose very presence nullifies poison and evil magic, and she can offer wealth and luxury to those who serve her. This exquisitely crafted bracelet is created with Erzulie's favorite colors and semiprecious gemstones, charms, crystals, and freshwater pearls that embody magical properties of love and attraction.

The bracelets were varying shades of pink, with gold charms interspersed randomly. Kurt was never one to believe in a higher power, but by this point he would try anything to find a special someone, or rather a special someone who would want him in return. A large part wished that this bracelet would help him get Blaine, but he tried to push that thought away. He shifted through the bracelets until he found one that he liked.

The bracelet bought he steps out of the shop, where he is soon met with the rest of the group. Kurt struggles to latch the bracelet on himself, but Blaine takes it from his hand.

"Didn't think pink was your favorite color." Blaine says, working the latch.

"It's not, it's a love bracelet." Kurt said hoping his blush is hidden beneath the flush from the alcohol.

"Really? I didn't think you believed in the kind of stuff." Blaine said eyeing Kurt.

Kurt smiled, hoping to hide the pang in his heart. "I figured it couldn't hurt right? Besides when in New Orleans…"

The party in the street lasted into the wee hours of the night. It was four in the morning before the group staggered their way back to the hotel rooms. Simon, Heather, Hannah, Kurt and Blaine stumbled into their room, leaving the rest to go to theirs. After coaxing a promise from Simon and Heather that they will refrain from any form of intimacy while they are in the room, Blaine Kurt and Hannah crawl into the other bed. Somehow Kurt ended up in the middle, he tried to make himself as small as possible, to not touch Blaine. Luckily he fell asleep quickly before thoughts of being in bed with Blaine could really sink into his drink addled brain.

When Kurt woke the next morning it was to find Blaine's head on his chest, clutching to his waist. Kurt closed his eyes, trying and failing to not bask in the warmth of Blaine. He tentatively tried to shift Blaine off of him, hoping to get out of bed before Blaine or anyone else discovered the position he had awakened to. All his movement succeeded in doing was jostle Blaine out of his sleep. He blinked his eyes before focusing his gaze on Kurt.

"Morning… oh, damn sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you, I'm a cuddler." Blaine said a blush rising to his cheeks.

"N-no problem." Kurt stammered. "But could you move I need to go to the bathroom." He added hating being in this position when it meant nothing to Blaine.

"Sorry… yeah sure." Blaine said rolling over, releasing Kurt.

Kurt gathered his things wanting to take a shower before everyone else was awake. Once in the bathroom, waiting for the water to warm, Kurt stood at the mirror, _This is not fair. Why can't I just get over this. It's not like he is the first guy to not return my feelings. Come on Kurt. _Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _But damn it, Blaine is not like Finn or Sam or Liam. They were just crushes… why did I have to fall in love with him. _This thought brought the tears full force. Kurt stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash the tears away along with the grime that clung to him from the night before. Clean and his tears spent Kurt stepped out of the shower, vowing that he would make the best of the weekend. Once they returned to Ohio, he would form a plan of action to try and rid himself of these feelings once and for all.

After going to Café Du Monde for beignets and chicory coffee, Hannah begged to go to St. Louis Cemetery #1 to visit the tomb of Marie Laveau the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. On the trek across the entire French Quarter, she explained the tradition of making an offering to Marie, marking the tomb with x's using rock and making a wish. They stopped at a gas station on the border of the Quarter to buy their, 'sacrifice', once Hannah explained that the homeless would pick up the coins and other offerings left at the tomb. Each had a bag of chips a bottle of water, or other snack, ready to give it up in the cemetery.

They meandered through the crypts until they found one with red x's littering the front and sides. They stood in front of the non descript tomb as Hannah showed them how to make their offering and wish. She closed her eyes and made a cross in the air in front of her then threw her Snickers bar through the center of it, catching it before it could hit the ground. Hannah placed the candy bar amid the bottles of liquor, coins and other snacks. She then turned a picked up a discarded red rock and drew three x's on a blank space on the tomb. Closing her eyes once more, the group could tell she was making a wish. Upon opening her eyes, she turned back to the group and said, "That's pretty much it."

Kurt stepped forward, closer to the tomb. He felt silly, he didn't believe in God or the supernatural in any way, but here he was the second time in less than 24 hours making wishes and putting faith in something he couldn't see. Still, he closed his eyes and drew a cross in the air. He threw the bottle of water through it, catching it on the other side. He placed the bottle beside Blaine's bag of chips he had just set down. Hannah handed him her piece of rock with a smile, he returned it and turned to the tomb. Carefully placing three x's high on the tomb he closed his eyes. _Ms. Laveau, _he thought, _I know this may be a lot, but if I were to be honest with myself the one thing I want it Blaine. I will work for everything else, but I can't do anything to get him. So, I don't know, if he could just break up with Aaron, amicably, and fall in love with me… that would be great. _

Feeling silly, he turned to Brent and handed him his rock. Blaine walked over and gave him a smile. "How does Hannah know all about this Voodoo stuff?" he asked quietly.

Kurt smiled, he had forgotten Blaine didn't know Hannah as well as the rest of the group. "He parents are very New Age, they taught here all about different religions wanting her to find something that 'spoke' to her. I think the trip was her idea, she really wanted to learn more about New Orleans Voodoo."

The groups spent the rest of the day walking around, shopping and eating in the French Quarter. Soon, only Blaine and Kurt were not ready to go back to the hotel for a nap before the night's revelry. The two boys bid their friends farewell and went to start the party without them.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think we can find the Tropical Isle, I would love another Hand Grenade." Kurt said with a smile.

Figuring it would be easier for Blaine to pass for 21, Kurt stood looking in a shop window, while Blaine went to buy their drinks. After obtaining their drinks they walked through the crowd together, laughing at the spectacle that surrounded them. Two hours later, both boys were highly intoxicated, staggering through the streets. Knowing their friends were waiting for them, they started back to the hotel clutching to each other's arms.

Kurt tripped over a crack in the side walk sending him forward, nearly falling, only saved by Blaine's arms around his waist. Kurt turned where he was facing Blaine, eyes meeting, noses almost touching. Before Kurt even knew what was happening, the words were falling from his lips, "I love you."

Blaine smiled back and casually said, "I love you too."

Kurt knew that Blaine didn't mean it the same way that he did so he said, "No, I **love** you."

Blaine's eyes shifted in confusion before meeting Kurt's again saying, "Oh." Seconds passed their eyes not leaving each other. Finally Blaine continued, "Kurt, did you buy that bracelet for me?"

Kurt knew he was caught but tried to deny it, "No telling." He said firmly still not looking away.

"Kurt, did you buy it for me?"

"Not telling." Kurt repeated pulling away from Blaine, and starting again for the hotel. Blaine silently fell back into step beside him again.

When they stepped back into the hotel room, Hannah, Heather and Simon took in their drunken state.

"Wow, you really didn't wait for us did you?" Heather said with a laugh.

Kurt fell on the bed, "I don't want to move," he groaned. It seemed even though he had finished his last drunk before they were half way to the hotel, he was still getting drunker and therefore, more tired every minute that passed.

"So I take it, you two till not be joining us?" Simon said, clearly annoyed that two of the group had clearly had fun while he was napping.

Both boys shook their heads. Hannah helped Kurt remove his shoes and strip down to his undershirt and boxers. She then eased him into bed, before heading out with the others. Kurt drifted off to sleep before the door had even clicked shut.

When Kurt woke the next morning it, everything he had said came flooding back to him. He had ruined everything. He knew that if Blaine remembered he would never want to speak to him again. He looked around the room. Blaine was in the bed beside him, still asleep, clutching an extra pillow. The rest of the room was deserted. Kurt reached over to grab his phone to check the time. He had a new text from Simon, **Staying out all night, will be back around 10 to pack. Text when/if you want to meet up. **It was eight and they had texted an hour ago.

Kurt sat on the side of the bed clutching his head in his hands. He felt the bed shift behind him and Blaine mumble good morning tiredly. Kurt couldn't bring himself to respond. His head still buried in his hands, he heard Blaine walk across the floor, he thought on the way to the bathroom. However, the steps stopped right in front of Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, clearly concerned by this friends silence and posture. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm embarrassed." Kurt said flatly.

"About what you said last night?" Blaine asked, obviously having not blacked out the memory of their brief conversation.

"I shouldn't have said." Kurt moaned quietly still not raising his head.

"Why?"

Frustration boiled up in Kurt. He lashed out, staring straight at Blaine "Because you didn't need to know. It doesn't make a difference and I should have never said anything. I didn't mean to say anything."

Blaine gently took Kurt's hands, kneeling down so they were on the same level. "Kurt, I care about you a lot. I don't really know how I feel. And I don't know what is going to happen in the future. But I can promise you one thing, if Aaron and I ever break up, I will be on your doorstep with flowers ready to sweep you off your feet." A small smile found its way onto Kurt's face. "Until then, I would like to kiss you just once… if you'll let me."

Kurt was surprised by this, but leaned forward, closing the distance planting one chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. A second and it was over, but Kurt felt complete in that moment. The moment over, the two boys moved to pack and get ready for the day. No other word was said between the two about the confession or the kiss.

Two weeks after the trip, Musical Theatre class began for the summer. Things had not changed really between Kurt and Blaine, they still spent time together like before. They had even worked on music for auditions that would be held that day in class. The only difference is Blaine never brought up Aaron in front of Kurt. Kurt was still trying to get over his feelings for Blaine, but the ache he had felt before was not as strong. There wasn't the desperate need to have something to take its place. Blaine sat next to Kurt waiting for the teacher, Mr. Archer, to begin auditions. Soon, Mr. Archer called for volunteers to go first. A tall man with spiky black hair, light eyes and tight fitting clothes made his way on stage. "I'm Michael Evans, I will be singing _Starman._"

Without thinking, Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear, "Wow, he's cute, do you think he plays for our team?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eye on the man singing on stage.

When the auditions were over, the director passed out sheet music and CD's for the show they would be doing, telling the class he would have parts and solo's posted before class the next day. Kurt had promised Hannah he would walk her back to her dorm since it was dark. Blaine asked if he could come along.

The three friends spent the walk back to Hannah's dorm chatting about how much fun they would have doing the show and the new people who had joined for the summer.

"I think the best new recruit may be our own Mr. Anderson here. Are you sure you don't want to switch majors to Musical Theatre? It is much more fun than just plain Music." Kurt said with a flirty smile he normally wore around Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Who knows, of course that would mean I would be several credits behind."

They bid Hannah farewell and began making their way back to the dorm both their rooms were in. Kurt was about to ask Blaine how his Math class had gone this morning, but Blaine spoke first.

"Kurt," Blaine took a deep breath before speaking, "I need to tell you, when you told me that Michael was cute… it made me… well, it made me jealous. And I know I have no right to be." He looked Kurt in the eyes, "I think I am falling in love with you… and I don't know what to do. I mean Aaron…"

Kurt cut him off, "Blaine, I can't hear about this." He was trying hard to keep himself from getting excited or to have his heart break. "You need to make a decision, and I can't be a part of this. You are one of my best friends and I would help you through any problem you may have. But I can't help you with this. I could selfishly tell you what I want you to do, but this is something you have to come to yourself." He took Blaine's hand briefly, "When you work out what you want, I will be here, no matter what."

Blaine nodded his head and the two separated at the entrance of the dorm.

Kurt tried to not to dwell on what Blaine had revealed to him, the week passed quickly. Saturday found Kurt in his dorm talking to Mercedes. Blaine had gone to Akron to visit Aaron. Kurt hadn't told anyone about the confession, or the kiss or Blaine's confusion. He hated keeping this from Mercedes, and with Finn gone to Lima for the day he spilled everything to her.

She sat in stunned silence for a full minute before finally speaking. "Don't you think he is playing with your feelings a little bit?" she finally asked.

"That is why I didn't tell you before. I know that it would seem like it, but really it doesn't feel that way. He was just honest with me. I know where I stand… we were friends before this, we have stayed friends. It actually made it easier for me, I didn't feel like I was hiding something from him. I still love him, but if he is happy with Aaron then I am happy for him. It doesn't hurt as bad."

Mercedes sat looking at him, he knew she was mulling over what he had told her. "As long as you are alright with all this, I can be."

A knock sounded at the door, Kurt got up and crossed to it. When he opened the door, Blaine was standing there with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"What—what are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt stammered.

"I went to see Aaron, and we talked. Neither of us were really happy, we both want to see other people. He wanted to date this guy at his school and… actually he told me I need to go be with you. He knew even before I did. He said for us to be happy." The shy smile playing on Blaine's lips was almost too much for Kurt to resist.

But he had to be sure, "So… what does this mean?" he asked breathlessly.

"Kurt, would you like to go out with me today… as a date?" Blaine asked a hopeful expression on his face.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "That would be lovely," he exclaimed before bringing his face closer for another first kiss.

Kurt couldn't have told you if the bracelet or a wish made to a Voodoo Queen helped bring them together. In the end it didn't matter, because the result was pure magic.


End file.
